One Miracle Was All It Took
by RandomEva
Summary: Rose and Emmett somehow concieved a baby  : what will happen with this baby girl, and how was it possible she was born? Read and find out.  : plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I figured I would try something different. I lost all inspiration for my other story I may come back to it; I may not, but here is this one (: it's short but it's a test run for now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&&&&&&&&&&

Rose:

Is this really happening? I feel like Jasper is fucking with my brain right now. He's making me suffer because of the way I talked towards Esme. I know it wasn't right but come on. Obviously, I wanted that pickle for a reason. It's not like I was going to do anything weird with it. I just wanted to eat it! Is that so fucking hard to believe!

Well, now that I think about it, I'm a vampire so I shouldn't be wanting to eat a pickle. I just don't want this to be some horrible dream. If this was, then it would be worse than the night I was changed.

I was left for dead after my fiancé, Royce King, and his alcoholic friends beat and raped me in an alley way. I just wanted to die, but the scent of my blood drew in a vampire, one who has a heart of gold, and just wanted to help. But all he did was damn me to this earth. I could never grow old with the love of my life, watch my babies grow up. All I wanted was the chance to have a baby.

Now, the weird feeling in my tummy is going to break my heart. I swear I felt a tiny little nudge, and to be perfectly honest, my pants don't fit me anymore.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, feeling the little nudge again.

I could here his footsteps coming up the stairs and through the hallway.

"What's the matter kitty?"

Instead of answering him, I took his hand and placed it on my tummy, waiting to feel the little nudge. After a couple minutes, nothing happened. Carlisle's face showed nothing but concern and hurt. It was obvious he wasn't going to believe me. My heart was ripping.

"Kitty, please don't make us go through this again. Honey, it's impossible for us to have kids. Please, every time we go through this, it hurts us all. Now don't do this again." he said, his fists clenching.

" I promise that something is going on! My pants don't even fit anymore. You know the pair I was wearing the other day, look there in the trash bin over there from being ripped! Why won't you believe-"

I was cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach. I cried out, gripping at whatever was in me. The pain was intensifying by the second, and as Carlisle moved closer, everything turned black.

CPOV

I love all my "children". I do, but sometimes I really just want to get away from them.

Emmett can't be taken seriously. Edward broods too much and is nosy. Alice is always right and knows everything. Jasper is always the fucking peace maker. Rosalie. My kitty. My baby girl. All she wants is to be a mother and it's impossible.

Throughout the years shes been trying to have me help her get pregnant, trying to find a way. But I thought she stopped. When she called me downstairs and put my hands on her stomach, I flipped. Nothing was there. There was no kick, no flutter, nothing.

When she screamed and grabbed at her stomach, I thought she was really just being dramatic, but her falling to the ground, obviously unconscious, made me think twice.

My instincts kicked in. I picked her up and set her on the table, careful not to move her stomach too much. I gently pressed on her stomach, just to have something press back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed. Looking at her stomach you can see a little foot pressing from inside on her tummy. My baby girl was telling the truth. Something was in there.

RPOV

Waking up on the kitchen table is confusing, even more so to see Carlisle standing by my legs raising an eye brow at me.

"Kitty, how? How are you pregnant? How is there a clearly formed foot pressed from inside your stomach? How are you pregnant? How come the fetus can kick ? How is it that is has no heart beat?"

I've never seen Carlisle so... Fumbled, so freaked, so uninformed on something in my existence. All I know is that this is a day for miracles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

~ well what do you think? (: I'll update soon!second chapter is half way done (: and will be longer. Promise (:

~Eva 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~I got several hits and only one review ): oh well. It was a first chapter so people are probably still deciding whether they like it or not. Soooo here is the second chapter. Im excited for what I got planned in this story. (: well here is the disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE PLOT TO THIS STORY IS MINE THOUGH. **

**AND ON TO THE STORY (:**

Emmett's POV

Never would I have thought I would have a child with the love of my existence, but yet here I sit next to her with her very noticeable baby bump.

The day I found out was the day We found out it was possible for a vampire to faint. I found out a little under two months ago, and yet it still doesn't seem real. No one has any explanation for this miracle. Esme has built a house for me, Rosie and our baby. It's on the same property as the main house just further away from it for privacy. The nursery is done in whites, blacks, and reds. Very unusual right? Due to the sac thing we can't see what it is, but personally I think it's gonna be a girl. Rosie is hoping for a boy, but would be happy either way.

Why the white, black and red you may ask? Well, it's because our baby is so unique that we don't want her (or his as Rosie keeps reminding me) nursery to be anything but unique.

Deciding to go for a hunt, kiss my wife's hair and take off out the door. No words needed to know where I'm going. She's been nagging me about hunting for days, but I've been to worried to hunt.

The sweet yet musky scent of a bear wafts at my nose, and I take off after it.

There at the mouth of a cave sits a big grizzly. I stalk forward, intent on the kill when two small baby grizzlies walk towards the momma bear. The momma bear is standing in front of the babies, protecting them from me.

It reminds me of how any mother would jump infront of their kid for danger, I couldn't kill the bear.

Sinking down to my knees, I watch as the mommy bear relaxes, realizing that the threat has given up.

I watch as the momma bear plays with her little cubs. Whenever she senses danger, she steps over them so her body is on top of theirs and pushes with her back foot until she is blocking them completely from danger. She stands in this position for well over two minutes before I see the reason why. Another vampire is standing and staring at the bear with black coal eyes with tints of red?

"don't kill this bear!" I screamed at him before he even thought to lunge. "She's with her cubs, her children. Would you want someone to kill you in front of your children?". I couldn't help but feel protective of this family. Right now, I felt close to the bears for some odd reason. The girl cub looked at me like I was the greatest thing. Of course I may be imagining things but I knew this bear family needed protection, even if it came from me.

The vampire looks at me, smirks and lunges at the bear.

Swiftly I swoop in, grab him by his blonde ponytail and throw him on the away from the bear, Standing in between them.

"you will pay." he looks at me and stalks off. Weird!I don't really understand what all I did wrong. All I did was protect a baby and its mother. What does he mean I will pay? And who the fuck does he think he is? By the look of his scrawny ass, I could beat him with my pinkie.

I turned around and the bears were walking back into their cave. The girl cub turned to me, and shook it's paw at me in what looked like a wave. Weird. Shrugging, I headed home.

Walking into the kitchen, Carlisle was scrubbing some weird looking stuff off of his hands. A sweet aroma filled the room, a musky, almost sweet scent.

"Eh, What up Doc?" I couldn't resist.

"well if you would've answered your phone you would have known I delivered your daughter 30 minutes ago. " he said, raisin an eyebrow at me.

"Daughter? I don't… OH!"

I took off to my room to see Rosie leaning against the head boar with a little pink bundle. I sat beside her and looked at our baby. She had a cute button nose, my dimples and ice blue eyes (Rosie's human eye color) with golden flecks in it. Her hair was a golden brown color, and boy was there lots of hair on her head.

Rosie turned to me. "Meet your daughter, Isabella Marie Cullen."

**(I was going to leave it there but I decided to be nice and continue, plus I promised this chapter will be longer so here we go.)**

She was a little tiny thing, I was afraid to break her. Everyone knows that at times I can't control my strength, so me holding my daughter was out of the question. Wrapping my arms around my lovely life, I watched my daughter, who in turn, gazed up at me smiling showing off her adorable dimples. I flashed a huge smile at her, but it fell too quickly when she got a scared look on her face. Her eyes watered as she began to tremble.

I scared my own daughter! What kind of fucked up universe is this? I cant even smile at my daughter without scaring her! I took off out of the house hearing Rose call my name.

****

**~ well that was chapter 2. Meet little Bella (: so you like? Let me know please (: Sorry if there is any mistakes I wrote all this on my iPhone so it may not be perfect(: **

**~I know the ending seems horrible, but I promise it will play in. its important (: and yes this chapter is longer than the first.**

**~ the bear part is important. It may seem like I was just trying to fill in the blanks and stuff but I promise there is a reason behind it. I think it may be the next chapter or even chapter four. (: its gonna be sweet and an "awwww" moment (:**

**~Eva**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys im officially saddened! There were tons of hits on this story yet only one person reviewed! A bigggggg thank you to_** psychovampirefreak **_ for reviewing both chapters! Im extremely grateful for those two reviews. Coome on people, I just want to make sure this story is good and yall enjoy it. I need to know so I can know if I need to change or fix something. Please even if its "good", "bad", "go jump off a cliff". I don't care, I want to know what you think. (oh btw im not gonna jump off a clifff ). Well…..

~Eva


End file.
